Let There Be Light!
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: When Cynder and her friends arrive at Japan, they end up investigating an old power plant to find the cause of a mysterious blackout affecting a city.
1. Chapter 1: An Unusual Task

**DRAGON HEROES**

Another adventure is at hand for Cynder and her friends as their quest to find the last Elemental Brooch continues! This should be an enjoyable one too.

* * *

 **Let There Be Light!**

 **Chapter 1 – An Unusual Task**

Blaze the Cat watched the morning sun rise while she waited patiently for Cynder to come to her. The mountains of China were a beautiful sight in the morning, and it was nearly time for breakfast.

"Since they're still here, I think they should be able to move to their next destination," she mused. "They've done so well working together, and now is the time that they set up something proper rather than camping in random places or resting at different hotels every night."

After a short while of waiting, Blaze sensed Cynder coming towards her. She was very pleased that her dragon pupil had come at the exact time she expected.

"Here I am, Blaze, just in time," said Cynder.

"Very good, Cynder," smiled Blaze. "I always knew that you could never let me down."

"I just try to do my very best," said Cynder modestly.

Blaze looked over again to the horizon. "The view looks beautiful, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it sure is," agreed Cynder. She then remembered what she came to Blaze for. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, Cynder," replied Blaze. "I have seen that you and your friends are getting the hang of teamwork, and that is something I am pleased to see."

"We're almost getting there," said Cynder. "It's only a matter of time until we fully are a team."

"In that case, there's a task I would like you and your group to do," said Blaze. "This can be done before finding the last Elemental Brooch."

Cynder was surprised that there's another task to follow. "What is that?" she asked.

"I would like you to start a village," said Blaze. "Not any kind of village, just a small village for you and your teammates to reside in."

"This sounds quite like a large task, Blaze," said Cynder. "I mean, none of us really know how to build structures."

"You'll be getting some assistance when you get to it," said Blaze. "Tails knows how to build huts, so once you have found your ideal location, just let him know through your Holo Caster so he can come by to get things started."

"Very well then," said Cynder. "My group shall find the perfect spot. Whereabouts do you suggest exactly?"

"Maybe one of forests in Japan would suffice," smiled Blaze. "They're beautiful, calm, peaceful, and you'll have access to many places I know you and your team will find very interesting."

"Did you say Japan?" asked Cynder.

"Yes, indeed," said Blaze. "Not to mention that it will be wise to keep your village in someplace reclusive so the Obsidian Devourers won't be able to detect your presence."

"That sounds like very good idea!" exclaimed Cynder. "Draco and Darky have always wanted to see what Japan is like."

"Is that right?" asked Blaze. "Well, that means that they will finally have their wish."

"You are absolutely right about that," said Cynder.

Blaze nodded with her, knowing that as a fact. "It must be time for breakfast now," she said. "Come on, Cynder, let's head back to camp."

Cynder followed Blaze back where her friends are. She was looking to telling Draco and Darky the good news that they will be setting up a settlement in Japan, being very sure that they will be excited to hear that.

* * *

After a rousing breakfast, it was time for everyone to go their own paths. As Cynder's friends grouped themselves together, ready to continue their journey, Cynder checked on Starfire to make sure she, Zippy, and Salem will be fine on their own, now that they formed their own team and called themselves the Daring Dragon Dynamos.

"Don't worry, Cynder," assured Starfire. "As long as we stick together, nothing bad will happen to us."

"I'm only just looking out for you, Starfire," said Cynder. "After all, you're my little sister. We've been through tough times back when we were kids, so I still worry for your safety."

"Yes, I know, I've remembered losing our parents back then," replied Starfire. "But we're adults, right?"

"Indeed, we are," said Cynder. "That means you're in charge of Zippy and Salem, and you must make sure they stay in line, since we don't want them to be kidnapped by the Obsidian Devourers again."

"They'll be fine under my care, Cynder," promised Starfire. "You have my word."

"Good," said Cynder with seriousness. "All I can say now is that I hope you, Zippy and Salem will stay safe on your adventures, and may you three do your very best."

Starfire nodded in agreement. "I love you, Cynder," she said as she placed her paw on her big sister's.

"I love you too, Starfire," said Cynder. She smiled for a bit as she held her sister's paw. Then, as they parted, Cynder watched Starfire join her two team members.

"Are we ready to go now, Starfire?" asked Zippy eagerly.

"Of course, we are," replied Starfire. "Now, stand back as I activate our Transporter Device."

Starfire took out her Transporter Device capsule, clicked on the lid on its top, and then tossed it to the ground. The impact made the capsule burst out a fog cloud, which dissipated shortly as it revealed a huge machine with buttons and a metallic pad that could fit in a small group of people, just like Cynder's.

"Where to now?" asked Salem.

"First, we'll be going to Norway," said Starfire. "There are some things I need to settle with Queen Ibenholt. Step on the pad, guys."

Zippy and Salem did as they are told. Starfire set the destination and as she joined her teammates, she pushed the activation button. The Transporter Device made loud whirring noises, and following some rapid flashes, it vanished with the Dynamos.

"I'm sure they'll be alright, Cynder," said Percival.

"I sure hope so," replied Cynder.

"Well, I guess it's time I leave you guys to your next agenda," said Blaze. "I better get things ready for my Dragon Training classes and to inform Tails that Starfire's group have received their Transporter Device."

"Okay, Blaze," said Cynder. "Thank you very much for spending time with us. I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"I guarantee that we will," smiled Blaze. "All of the best of luck, and Cynder, may the Force be with you."

Cynder chuckled. "May the Force be with you too, Blaze," she said.

With the last handshake, Blaze made her down the mountains. Everyone waved at her until she was out of sight.

"Now that there's only the seven of us," began Draco. "What's our next stop?"

"You'll never believe this, Draco, but Blaze has given us a task that you'll be very happy to hear of," Cynder told her Charizard friend. "We are to establish a settlement somewhere in Japan."

Draco was very stunned. "Japan?" he asked. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," smiled Cynder.

Draco and Darky could feel the sudden urge to jump with joy, but they were able to contain themselves that all they could do is grin. "This will definitely be a treat, sis!" exclaimed Darky.

Cynder took out her Transporter Device capsule, and did the same as Starfire did earlier on. "Everyone ready?" she called.

"Yes, we are!" exclaimed the other dragons.

So Cynder set the destination to Japan, and joined the rest of her group after she pressed the activation. The machine whirred loudly and flashed repeatedly before disappearing with them on board.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blackout Crisis

**Chapter 2 – The Blackout Crisis**

In a bright flash, the dragons found themselves in a completely different landscape. It was a wide open field full of foliage, most notably cherry blossom trees. The air felt very fresh and clean too. Cynder could tell that they have reached their destination, but she has no idea where they are. As soon as everyone got off the Transporter Device, she pushed the button that encases it back in its capsule, and placed it in her pocket.

"I say we should ask anybody we could find," said Torden. "This sure feels like a very quaint place."

"Guys, get a load of this!" exclaimed Draco. As everyone else came, they see a large blue sign with big yellow Japanese writing, including some other things painted in, like flowers, a map of Japan, and a cute doglike red creature. Fortunately, for them, there's even letters written in English, "Welcome to Chiba."

"Wow! That little doggy looks so cute!" exclaimed Lily as she gushed over the drawing of the animal. "Look at its dear sweet eyes!"

"That must be the prefecture we're in right now," said Cynder. "Now to find the closest city so we can rest for a while before we start searching for a forest to make our village in."

"The map already made things easy," said Draco as he pointed at their location. "Now, it looks like we're at the northwest of Chiba, and the closest city is Narita."

"Okay, let's get a move on, then!" exclaimed Jakkin.

* * *

But as soon as the dragons arrived at Narita City, they've found that the entrances have been barricaded. Several police officers stood at opposite ends of the streets to the city, preventing anyone from coming inside. Curious to know what was going on, Cynder and her friends approached the barricade. One officer, a horse, blocked their way. "Halt, what are you doing?" he asked.

"This city is off limits until further notice," said another officer, a bear. "Please come back later."

"If you could tell us what is going in the city, please?" asked Cynder.

"There has been a mysterious blackout that only occurred several hours ago," replied the police horse. "Causes of which are unknown, and we had everyone relocated to other cities until the crisis is averted."

Cynder pondered. "Hmmmm, this sounds like a serious problem," she said to her friends. "We better find out what caused the blackout so we can help these people."

"Yes," said Percival. "But we have no leads."

"This is not good," said Draco sadly. "What are we going to do now?"

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," said a voice.

The dragons turned around, and there stood an old raccoon dog, better known as a _tanuki_ in Japan. He fixed his sights on the dragons, knowing that they want to help restore power to Narita City.

"Who are you?" asked Cynder.

"My name is Yosuke," said the raccoon dog. "I see you all are foreigners, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," replied Draco. "We just got here since we're on a journey."

"I can see that," said Yosuke. "Please follow me to my house, for I will tell you the situation that has been happening in Narita City and what could possibly be the cause of this blackout."

Yosuke led the way to a house situated in the hills not far from Narita City. It was humble looking house complete with clean floors, a large mat in the centre of the living room with a table situated in the middle, and a television set in view. The dragons were amazed at how different the houses of Japan looked in comparison to their own.

"Take your seat, young ones," smiled Yosuke. "Lunch is just about ready, and I suppose you haven't tried our delicious cuisine just yet."

"Oh, we've tried some Japanese food before!" exclaimed Percival. "I have to say that they're delicious."

"Well, maybe you're to enjoy the authenticity of our food even better," said Yosuke. "I've prepared some gyoza and ramen."

Draco licked his lips, knowing those dishes very well.

When lunch was served, everyone was enjoying the ramen and gyoza. Draco especially had at least a dozen of the dumplings. Some sushi accompanied the meals, much to their delight.

"So you say you have come from other countries?" asked Yosuke.

"Yes," replied Cynder. "I'm from Norway, yet have moved to Britain, and then Australia. Lily and Torden are Norwegians too, Jakkin and Percival are Americans, and finally, my closest friend Draco is Australian, though his deceased Charizard family were also from America. Darky is the only one who we have no idea where he's from, since Blaze told me he came from another dimension."

"Ah, I see," said Yosuke. "You seem like you've grown close to each other for quite some time, which means that it's quite possible that you might be able to solve the problem with the Narita City blackout."

"Do you by any chance know what could be causing the blackout?" asked Percival.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Yosuke. "You see, while I was walking just up north from the city last night, I heard some strange noises going on in a power plant that hasn't been in use for years. I don't know how, but it seemed as if someone has entered the plant and done something which started the blackout."

"So what happened?" asked Cynder.

"I went to check out the place once I have heard the commotion in Narita City," replied Yosuke. "But just when I was about to enter, three suspicious looking dragons came and drove me out."

"Three suspicious looking dragons," said Draco. "That sounds oddly familiar."

"Now, Draco, we can't be too sure if it's really the Pyre Squad," said Jakkin. "It could be another group, or even a bunch of delinquents."

"The only way we'll find out is if we go into the plant and investigate ourselves," said Cynder.

"If you're planning to do so, be very careful should you come in contact with the three dragons," warned Yosuke. "They look very tough and not friendly, and you'll need some light to make your way through the dark."

"That's no problem," said Cynder. "We've dealt with gangs before, and as for the issue with the dark, Draco's tailflame will guide us around."

Draco gulped. He felt nervous about facing another dragon gang and going inside a place that is potentially unsafe, but knowing that he will be with Cynder and his friends, he felt a bit of assurance that everything will be fine.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yet another problem to be solved! What challenges and danger await Cynder and friends now? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Power Plant Peril

**Chapter 3 – Power Plant Peril**

It was late in the afternoon, and the dragons were getting ready to investigate the old abandoned power plant. Cynder saw to it that Darky will stay with Yosuke, much to the little dragon's disapproval.

"Look, Darky," said Cynder. "I know you're curious about where we're going, but it is far too risky. Besides, despite that whole thing with Zippy, it was very irresponsible of Draco to take you out exploring unknown places."

"But I want to go with you, sis!" pouted Darky. "I always stick by you, so nothing bad will happen to me."

"Sorry, little one," said Yosuke. "But I have to agree with your friends, because this plant has long been abandoned, and goodness knows what hazards could be inside."

"Don't worry, Darky," said Cynder. "This isn't going to be like the Transylvania adventure where we barely made it out of Dracula's castle."

"You have ventured the castle of Dracula?" asked Yosuke. "I must say that your group might have what it takes to avert the blackout."

"It's a very intense experience," commented Draco. "Never had we imagined that we would come face to face with the fearsome vampire himself."

"We promise that will get it done as soon as possible," said Cynder. "Take good care of Darky while we're away."

"Darky will be fine under my care," said Yosuke. "Now, please be careful while you're there."

"No problem, Yosuke," said Cynder. "We most certainly will."

"Good luck, you six!" called Yosuke as the dragons flew northeast. He waved at them, hoping that they will be able to solve the blackout problem soon, and then he goes back inside his house with Darky.

* * *

Soon, Cynder, who was in the lead, noticed something glowing in the distance.

"I think that must be the power plant ahead!" she called to her friends. "Get ready to lower!"

Following her call, the dragons lowered to the ground not far from the power plant. Quietly, they sneaked around trying to find a possible entrance. Ahead, they saw the main entrance and three suspicious yet familiar looking dragons guarding the entrance. They were wearing engineer type uniforms. Cynder and her friends concealed themselves behind the bushes so they won't be spotted. Although the other dragons could not hear what the three were saying, Cynder's acute sense of hearing managed to pick up some of their conversations.

"Is there anyone watching?" asked the first dragon, whose voice sounded strangely familiar.

"No, I don't see anyone out there," replied the second dragon, also with a familiar sounding voice.

"Well, let's hurry back inside the plant and continue our work!" exclaimed the first dragon. "We're going to need as much power as we need for our task to be completed!"

In no time, the three engineer dragons went as quickly as they could inside. This was the chance Cynder had been waiting for.

"The coast is clear," whispered Cynder. "Let's get going!"

The six dragons quickly yet carefully approached the plant and checked the entrance.

"Darn it," whispered Jakkin with annoyance. "There's a good possibility that they'll come back before we can be able to enter."

"Not unless we find another alternate entry," whispered Percival. "So let's see if we can find an open window in the back."

"That might be a better option," whispered Cynder. "Good thinking, Percival."

The dragons searched around the plant quietly, and then they found one open window. They checked it, and saw that the opening was hollow enough to squeeze through.

"I'll go first," whispered Cynder. "Let's try to get through without making a sound."

One by one, each dragon climbed up and squeezed through carefully. Jakkin was the last one as he had a thick bulk that could barely fit. When it was his turned, the dragons were worried, as his struggles made some sound that was loud enough to potentially blow their cover. Fortunately, he managed get his entire body through the window, and no one seemed to have come into the room they wound up in.

"Phew! We barely made it," sighed Draco.

"What do you mean by that?" grunted Jakkin. "You've got a big bulk yourself, ya know."

"No need to worry about that now, guys," whispered Percival. "We're inside plant, so now we must find what's causing the blackout in Narita City."

The dragons made their way around the gloomy plant searching for clues, but found nothing. As they continued their investigation, they heard some footsteps. Quickly, they hid behind the crates as one of the engineers entered the room.

"Anybody there?" he called. "Whoever is snooping around and spying on our operations will be in so much trouble!"

There was no reply, though the engineer was sure someone snuck inside. He looked around in the room, but fortunately, he was unable to find the dragons. Finally, he gave up, and left.

"All clear," whispered Cynder. "We can stop hiding."

"Man, that was close," whispered Torden. "That guy nearly caught us."

Cynder thought deeply. "There's something really rotten going on in this plant," she said. "I have a feeling that these guys aren't even engineers and are possibly up to no good with whatever they are doing."

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Lily.

"We're going to have search high and low to find what they're actually doing," said Cynder. "Come on, you guys!"

* * *

Meanwhile, deep down in the plant's basement, two engineers were waiting for their partner to return. They were actually the Pyre Squad in disguise, and Ciara took off her disguise for a brief moment.

"Where is Scorcher?" she asked impatiently. "He should have been here by now!"

"I'm sure he'll be back," replied Cronk. "He said he had heard someone breaking in, so it shouldn't take too long."

"He better so we can start shipping out the stolen power to the headquarters in America," said Ciara.

Soon, Scorcher arrived. He had taken off his disguise as well.

"Well, did you find any intruders?" asked Ciara.

"Nope, there doesn't seem to be anyone," replied Scorcher. "Probably was just the wind, or some wild animal."

"We don't have much time, Scorcher," said Ciara. "We better shipping out the power we got from one of the cities."

"It's only a matter of time until we get promoted by our success in this mission," said Cronk gleefully. "There's nothing rewarding like committing a crime that pays."

"Let's get this done as quickly as we can!" exclaimed Scorcher. "The sooner we get out of this miserable country, the better since anyone can discover what we're doing."

The Pyre Squad entered the control room and took out two large battery packs holding energy they've stolen from Narita City. They were heavy, so Scorcher was left with the duty to carry them.

"We still got a few more left," said Ciara.

"Yes, but we must go back to the front entrance to make sure no one tries to get in," said Scorcher as he stored the battery packs inside a large container holding seven more inside.

"The Dark Queen is going to be proud of us!" laughed Ciara. "After all those failings at the hands of those meddling kids, we'll finally make it up with this!"

The Pyre Squad went upstairs after they closed the battery pack container, unaware that their plans are about to be thwarted once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It seems the Pyre Squad are definitely up to something in the old power plant. They never give up, do they? Find out what scheme they're pulling in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The Energy Extractor

**Chapter 4 – The Energy Extractor**

"Did anyone hear that?" exclaimed Cynder as she heard some noises not too far.

"Yeah, I have heard it too," said Draco. "I think it's coming from downstairs!"

"That means that we have a lead to where the source of the blackout is takin' place," said Jakkin. "Let's go and check it out!"

So the dragons hurried down to the basement where they are greeted by a long hallway. Up ahead is a large container in which some strange humming noises can be heard. Curious, the dragons opened the container and found a series of battery packs. They were glowing brightly with energy.

"This has got to be the energy they've stolen from Narita City," said Torden. "But how do they do it?"

"Maybe we'll be able to find some clues once we reach the end of the hall," said Cynder.

The dragons continued their way across the hall. Soon, they came to a door, and hanging in front is a sign with large red letters that read "DANGER – KEEP OUT!" Cynder could tell that whatever these engineers are hiding must be something very big. They opened the door only to find an empty room with some shelving. This mystified the dragons as it seemed as if they have reached a dead end.

"Talk about strange," said Percival. "There doesn't seem to be anything in this room."

"We can't give up that easily," said Cynder. "We just got to keep looking until we find something."

Draco felt exhausted from all the running around that he decided to rest his back on a wall. Just as he did, something clicked, and wall behind him started to move. The Charizard almost fell over, but he managed to regain his balance. Bewildered, he turned around to see the moved wall. "What was that?!" he exclaimed.

Cynder and other dragons came to have a look at the moved wall. It slowly slid back, revealing more of what was behind. However, all the dragons could see is darkness from within. The door finally stopped sliding as it made a loud thump.

"Draco, I think you might have uncovered something," smiled Cynder. "Good job!"

"I-I guess I did," said Draco modestly.

"So I guess we all have to go in the darkness?" asked Lily nervously.

"Yes, we must," said Cynder. "We might be able to find what's causing the blackout there, and Draco's tailflame will guide us until we can find something that lightens up the room."

The dragons wandered into the dark room, following the trail of Draco's tailflame as it provided them enough light to see where they were going. Cynder was fortunate enough to have eyes that allowed her to look in the darkness, for shadow dragons had a sense of vision that was very similar to cats. As they continued searching the room, Cynder noticed something around the corner. "I think I could see a switch around here!" she exclaimed. "This way, you guys!"

They all followed Cynder's direction, and then they saw a switch on the wall. Hesitantly, Cynder took a step forward and pulled up the lever. In an instant, the room started to brighten up as the lights flashed on. They were inside a very large secret room in the basement that was filled with all kinds of machinery. Cynder suspected that whatever these machines are used for cannot be for anything good. "Now to find whatever is stealing the city's energy," she said.

The dragons checked each of the machines, but none of them seem to have anything that suggests electrical usage. At last, they came across a machine that was bigger than the rest. It was beeping away wildly, and when Cynder took a closer look at it, she noticed something that caught her interest. It had readout of energy that was being collected from nearby cities, and currently was gathering the lot from none other than Narita City.

"So that's what's causing the blackout!" exclaimed Torden. "I say we destroy this thing once and for all!"

"Hold on a minute, Torden!" shouted Cynder. "This is something that we need to show to authorities as we have here the evidence that it's behind the crisis!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Lily.

"We're getting out of here," said Cynder. "We need to hurry and get Yosuke and the police here right away!"

"I most certainly don't think so!" laughed a voice from behind.

The dragons turned around, and blocking the way was the three engineers. The three stared at the dragons, grinning evilly.

"So you have come to admire our latest invention, the Energy Extractor," said the first engineer. "It looks very slick and mean, doesn't it?"

"You!" exclaimed Cynder. "What do you think you're doing with that machine? Don't you realise that you have caused a serious blackout on the city you've targeted? Stop this machine right and give the city its power back!"

The engineers smirked. "Your request is such a very foolish one, young lady," said the second engineer. "For you see, we really need this stolen energy for our own benefits."

"Look, if wherever you're from is suffering a shortage of energy, you shouldn't go and steal it from others!" hissed Torden. "It's illegal to do such a thing, you know!"

"Of course, it's illegal!" exclaimed the first engineer. "You seriously don't get it, do you? This isn't for any other city, this is for the Obsidian Devourers, and they need the powerful Japanese energy for their evil agenda!"

"Wait, the Obsidian Devourers?" asked Draco. "No, you couldn't be…"

"Oh, yes, we are!" laughed the engineers, and with that, they took off their uniforms, revealing their true identities as the Pyre Squad trio Ciara, Scorcher, and Cronk. "You should have known it was us all along, you saps!" they laughed maniacally.

"The Pyre Squad!" exclaimed the dragons.

"I knew it was you three stooges!" hissed Cynder.

"Oh, tough words for a little princess," mocked Ciara. "You should learn to show us some respect already!"

"You won't be getting away with this, you losers!" exclaimed Percival. "For the people of Narita City, we're going to stop to your evil scheme once and for all!"

"Don't even think about it!" cackled Cronk. "You won't be able to use your Elemental Brooches in the basement if you don't want to destroy the plant! Besides, we're not done with our energy stealing plan. Once we've extracted all the energy from Narita City, we're going to do the same with each and every single city all across Japan, and then the world will belong to the Obsidian Devourers!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Warrior of Light

**Chapter 5 – The Warrior of Light**

The dragons knew that if they are to save Narita City, including the rest of the Japan and escape, they are going to have to take on the Pyre Squad, even if it meant not resorting to using the Elemental Brooches. But after being outsmarted the last few times, it seemed as if the Pyre Squad had grown the wiser as they appeared more confident and cocky than ever before.

"Get ready when I tell you to," Cynder told her friends. "If we work together, we can be able to defeat them."

"Don't think it's going to be easy!" taunted Ciara. "We're better prepared this time."

"You might as well give up as there's no way you can take us out now," said Scorcher.

"We're going to give it our best shot, Pyre Squad!" declared Torden.

"We shall see about that!" said Cronk. He turned to his two teammates. "Let's get them!"

"Now!" shouted Cynder, and both teams clashed with one another in an intense brawl.

Cynder's team did their best, but found that the Pyre Squad have gotten even more clever and strategic with their battle plans. They had swifter manoeuvrability and were able to predict when Cynder and her friends were about to attack. The Pyre Squad fought back, and they were able to trounce Cynder's team with no effort.

"I'm afraid our time is up," said Scorcher. "You clearly are wasting your time trying to beat us, when it is obvious that the tables have finally turned."

"Darn it," groaned Cynder. "We can't give up now when the fate of a nation is at stake!"

"She's right!" exclaimed Percival. "Those three goons can't succeed with what they're doing, so let's stop them right now!"

Just as Percival was about to take the Pyre Squad on, a sudden flash of light was emitted from his brooch. He had a feeling that just like with Lily and Torden's brooches, it was indicating that it's time for him to use, but he wasn't sure if he could, knowing how it could risk in the destruction of the old plant.

"It's very strange that your brooch will call to you at a place like this, Percival," said Cynder. "I'm not sure if you're supposed to use it now, though."

 _"He can be able to use the brooch now,"_ a voice spoke through her mind.

"That voice…" pondered Cynder. "Kurotsuki, are you absolutely sure it is safe to do so?"

 _"I am positive that nothing wrong will happen when Percival powers up with his brooch as long as he's careful,"_ replied King Kurotsuki. _"Now, tell him to use the brooch!"_

"Alright," said Cynder. "Percival, it is safe to use the brooch! Attach it to your tunic!"

Percival was still uncertain. "Are you sure, Cynder?"

"Just do it!" shouted Cynder impatiently.

So Percival quickly fumbled for his brooch and attached it to his tunic. The brooch started to glow brightly and Percival with it. The golden dragon could feel a sudden boost of energy coursing through his body while the brooch continued glowing. The dragons could look on with amazement while the Pyre Squad remained speechless at the sight. Finally, after several flashes, Percival's transformation was completed as he appeared a white dragon with shiny gold spikes. "So my powers have been awakened," he said. "I am now ready for action!"

"So you have changed colour and are glowing like the others, big deal," said Ciara. "We have already gone through that before!"

"You will be eating your own words when I'm done with you," said Percival. "Prepare to feel the might of the Light!"

Ciara and Scorcher lunged at Percival, but he evaded their attack. They then attempted to incinerate him with their fire breath attacks, but he managed to deflect them with his sword, which now had the ability to shoot out laser beams. The fight continued to heat up, and when Scorcher spat out a powerful fireball, Percival deflected it, but it hurled straight for the Energy Extractor. The machine started to collapse as it short-circuited, giving a warning that it is about to explode any minute.

"Oh no!" shrieked the Pyre Squad.

"Looks like the machine is going to blow!" exclaimed Cynder. "Let's get out of here!"

"Get all the battery packs so we can preserve the evidence!" exclaimed Jakkin.

The dragons dashed out of the machinery room and grabbed the battery packs before escaping the laboratory. They got out of the power plant just in time. The destruction of the Energy Extractor has triggered a chain reaction which set off other machines inside. As a result, the power plant exploded in a matter of seconds.

As smoke poured out of the ruins of the plant, Cynder surveyed the damage.

"Well, even though the old power plant is destroyed, the Energy Extractor has been put out of commission," she said.

"Do you think the Pyre Squad has been taken out?" asked Draco.

"I have no idea," replied Cynder. "We haven't seen them escape, however."

"Now that we have the battery packs," said Torden. "Let's get them over to Narita City."

But just then, a metallic grip took hold of the container of battery packs and whisked them away from the dragons. Noticing this, they turned to see the Pyre Squad, unfazed from the explosion. Cronk was handling the battery pack container with his grip.

"This isn't over!" exclaimed Scorcher. "The battery packs are ours!"

"Give them back right now, you dirtbags!" snarled Jakkin.

"Fat chance, you tiresome lot!" laughed Ciara. "If you want them, you'll have to finish our fight!"

"That we shall do!" exclaimed Torden.

The dragons and the Pyre Squad resumed their battle for the battery packs. The Pyre Squad were still tough, but thanks to the powered up Percival, they were able to have a bit of an advantage. Percival managed to disarm Cronk in the heat of the fight, which sent the battery pack container sailing. Jakkin and Torden grabbed the container just in the nick of time.

Presently, everyone could hear the police car sirens blaring in the distance, and were getting louder. Ciara was furious. "The cops are coming, I say we eliminate these guys so they will pay for humiliating us like that!" she declared. She, Scorcher, and Cronk made a charge straight towards the dragons for the coup, but Percival used his sword to charge up a powerful beam attack. He then aims it right towards the Pyre Squad. The impact let off a devastating blast which sent them sailing up in the sky and over the horizon. At last, the Pyre Squad has been defeated.

Cynder was very relieved. "Looks like we did it," she sighed.

"Yeah, but now we got company," said Jakkin. "Take a look."

Sure enough, a fleet of police cars arrived at the scene. Coming out of one of the cars was a large tiger in police uniform, presumably the chief officer.


	6. Chapter 6: Percival's Best Bet

**Chapter 6 – Percival's Best Bet**

The police chief approached Cynder and her friends. He had a stern and serious expression on his face. "We have heard that an explosion has rocket the old power plant," he said. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Yes, we do," said Cynder respectfully. "You see, we have confronted a gang of crooks who we discovered as being the ones responsible for the Narita City blackout."

"And how do I know that this is the truth?" the police chief asked doubtfully.

"We found that they have installed some kind of machine that extracts energy from the cities," explained Percival. "It's been totalled, unfortunately, but we have salvaged the batter packs where they've been storing the energy."

"Let me have a look at them," said the police chief.

The dragons brought in the battery pack container. The police chief and several officers inspected the container and saw all the battery packs intact. Cynder and Draco waited anxiously for a response.

"The stolen energy may be intact," began the police chief. "But we don't really know if you're really telling the truth about the thieves."

"Chief!" called a voice. "Wait, these dragons are speaking the truth!"

Cynder and Draco turned around to see Yosuke and Darky arriving at the scene.

"You have got to believe me, chief," panted Yosuke. "I saw them myself as I once tried to investigate the plant only to have been driven out by three suspicious looking dragons. I have taken some pictures myself as proof of what was going on."

Yosuke took out his phone and showed the police the pictures of the disguised Pyre Squad and the plant being lit at night.

"Yes, they're the three we took care of!" exclaimed Cynder. "They're called the Pyre Squad, and they belong to an organisation that causes trouble called the Obsidian Devourers!"

"In that case, we're going to have to keep a sharp eye for them," said the police chief. "I'll have an investigation started to search for the so-called Pyre Squad. I must commend you six for stopping their activities to save Narita City."

"Thank you, sir," said Cynder.

The police chief beckoned to two police officers. "I want you go inside the wrecked plant and retrieve the machine they were using to extract energy," he told them. "We could use it as evidence of their wrongdoings."

"Yes, chief!" exclaimed the officers, and they hurried into the plant.

* * *

When the police have left, Yosuke turned to the dragons.

"So, you have managed to stop the Pyre Squad from stealing energy from Narita City," he said. "Not only that, but you also managed to save the other cities from facing the same blackout."

"Yeah, we did," said Cynder. "It had been much tougher than we thought."

Yosuke smiled. "Therefore, I shall help you restore power to Narita City," he continued. "There's another power plant that maintains the energy in the city, and I have a son who works there. With those battery packs, we shall be able to light up the city again – hopefully..."

True to his word, Yosuke brought the dragons to the power plant of Narita City. Luckily, he was able to convince the police barricade that he and the dragons have the solution to restore power to the city, so they allowed them in. As soon as they arrived at the power plant, Yosuke knocked on the door. A young raccoon dog answered it.

"Hello, Akio," greeted Yosuke. "I see you're still trying to bring back the power back to the city."

"Hello, father," greeted Akio. "Yes, we still are, but not such luck."

"You won't have to worry about that," smiled Yosuke. "My new friends have dealt with the problem, and now they have what we needed."

Yosuke showed his son the container holding the battery packs. The young raccoon dog beamed with delight.

"Thank you so much for your help, you dragons!" Akio exclaimed happily. "Words cannot express how grateful I am for this!"

"So, what's next?" asked Cynder.

"Next thing now is to put these battery packs inside a machine that will accumulate all the power stored inside them," replied Akio. "Come inside, I'll show you what it does!"

Akio led Yosuke and the dragons through the plant and into a room full of machinery. Inside was a strange looking machine that seemed to be used for storing energy. Excited, Akio inserted the battery packs into the slot and pressed the activation button. To everyone's dismay, however, nothing happened.

"What gives?" asked Akio. "The machine should have started accumulating the energy by now!"

"Let's have a look inside the slots," said Yosuke. "Maybe we'll be able to find the problem."

Akio opened the storage box and examined the slots. The battery packs seemed to have their stored energy depleted.

"No, this is terrible!" exclaimed Akio. "They're all out of juice."

"It looks as if we'll have to recharge them or something," said Yosuke. "But how can we do?"

"Let me try using my Thunder Brooch," said Torden. "Surely it can recharge the battery packs since it runs by electricity, right?"

"No, that's a bad idea," said Cynder. "You would end up overloading the machine and cause a permanent blackout."

"There must some other way to get the power back," said Jakkin.

Suddenly, Percival had an idea. "What about my Light Brooch?" he asked. "Perhaps it might have what it takes to bring the power back."

"This might be the only chance we have now," said Yosuke. "Come forward and use whatever your brooch does."

Percival made his way towards the storage box and placed the brooch on the battery packs. The brooch started to glow as it transferred energy into the battery packs. They lit up, and before anyone realised it, the dimmed rooms lit up as well. As they looked out the windows, they could see the flickering of neon before they decorated the city with a beautiful array of colours. The power of Narita City has been restored.

"You did it, Percival!" cheered Lily. "I just knew you could do it!"

"Well done, Percival!" smiled Cynder. "That was some quick thinking right there!"

Percival could only smile modestly, yet feeling very pleased that he himself had figured out everything.

* * *

It was morning in Narita City, and it was very special occasion as the dragons were called upon by the mayor of the city. The crowd was poured in to witness the six unlikely heroes who saved their beloved city from the blackout. So many people who have moved to other cities previously were returning.

"It is with great pleasure that I, the mayor of Narita City, give you the golden Chiba as a reward for your efforts," said the mayor jubilantly. "Cynder, Draco, Jakkin, Lily, Torden, Percival, and even Darky, you are all honorary citizens of Japan. Thank you very much!"

The crowd applauded. Yosuke and Akio were there to thank Cynder and her friends too. The dragons felt very happy to become Japanese citizens.

After the celebration, it was time for the dragons to continue their journey. Cynder thanked Yosuke and Akio for their hospitality when she and her friends stayed at their house for the night after restoring power to Narita City.

"So, when will you dragons come back?" asked Akio. "You're always welcome to visit Narita City."

"We'll see whenever we can," replied Cynder.

"Is there any place you plan to reside in now that you're Japanese citizens?" asked Yosuke.

"Actually, there is," said Draco. "Well, sort of. We're trying to find a reclusive place to set up a small village, preferably some place where there's a lot of foliage and fresh air. Do you have any idea where we could find such a place?"

"You're in luck!" exclaimed Akio. "Have you ever tried one of the Fuji Five Lakes? They have the kind of reclusiveness you're searching for."

"Where can we find the Fuji Five Lakes?" asked Cynder.

"You might be familiar with the famous Mt. Fuji," said Kosuke. "All the five lakes are located around its base. It's to the southwest from here."

"Mt. Fuji, oh yes, the large mountain we can see from the distance," said Percival. "Sounds like a good place to set up our settlement."

Yosuke and Akio smiled. "We wish you the best of luck on your journey," they said. "Please take good care of yourselves, and come back any time, okay?"

"We sure will!" exclaimed the dragons.

"Thank you for everything," said Yosuke, and he bowed with great respect.

Without further ado, after Darky climbed on Draco's back for the upcoming flight, and after waving goodbye to the raccoon dog family, the dragons took off into the sky towards Mt. Fuji up ahead. Cynder could only wonder what the Pyre Squad could be planning next. She has the gut feeling that they with the Obsidian Devourers might be planning something awful for the world, and it would be up to them to stop the evil organisation from achieving their goal sooner or later.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

It looks as if our heroes won't be finding the last Elemental Brooch for awhile, but no matter, cause hopefully, this was another adventure that was fun to read. Things seem to be getting more intense, which is what will happen in the next story!

Dedicated to ethankylehorn.


End file.
